ratchetfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ratchet
Ratchet & Clank Future: Resistance kown as only Ratchet & Clank: Resistance in Europe is a game that plays out between All 4 one and Full Frontal Assault it features Solana,Polaris and Bogon Galaxies. There is also a Past mode that plays out before, during and after the great war. It introduces several new characters for example Alister Azimuths brother and nephew. It limits weapon, gadget and item numbers in favor of a lot of playable characters. It centers around shooting and piloting but also features some platform and puzzle gameplay. It features both the Raritanium upgrade system of ToD and the modding system of DL. Plot Pre-Title The pre-title sequence features Fastoon. Some Nanophytes watch in horror as a Dimensionator-style wormhole opens and two Lombax ships fly out, one blue, one green. The green ones cockpit opens sligthly and a gloved hand sticks out and closes the wormhole with a small device. A voice from the blue ship says "Lets find them". The ships blast off into space as the logo appears out of the thrusters. Prologue A month later you can see Talwyn, Ratchet, Clank, Cronk and Zephyr trying to repair the Aphelion from the extreme damages the Z'Grute dealt it when the two ships land. The heroes exept Clank pulls out blasters. Out of the ships jump two Lombaxes in attire similiar to the old shool suit and hoverboots. They introduce themselves as Argon Cross and Jaden Azimuth and tells that they are back in "the original dimension" as they refer to Ratchets dimention as in order to find Argons cousin, Angela and Jadens uncle, Alister and where told that there was a Lombax in the space station in the Nundac Asteroid Belt. Ratchet says that Alister sadly passed away. Then two ships fly into the hangar and realeses first an EMP-Pulse and then Snooze mist, knocking all the heroes out. They awake on Mylon with Dr. Nefarious filming an Info-video to the galaxies Ratchet explored. He introduces his new forces consisting of his custom-built robots led by Count Vigar, Cragmites led by Commander Gineron, Drophyds led by General Ardenon, Blarg led by Admiral Vardigon, Ex-Dreadzone gladiators led by Ace Hardlight and the the new exterminators, Valkyries led by Virgo and new Bio-engineerd Thyrranoids spanning up to five eyes with their new commanders spanning six. Just as the video is done, a patrol of Galactic Rangers swoop down, paralyze the officers, free the heroes, retrive their stuff and then take the heroes up in their dropship. The dropship travels to the Phoenix. Sasha orders the Rangers to prepare the warp drive. Meanwhile she briefs the heroes about the events. When the warp drive is prepared they travel to the Apogee Space station. There a large group of past friends from both Solana, Bogon and Polaris and the most surprising addition, the Bogon gladiators Chainblade, B2 Brawler, Megapede and Arachnoid plus The terrible two of Solana. Just as everybody had been properly introduced and Angela showed her new weapon, a purple, turned energysabre to Ratchet, Argon quickly identifying it as a Harpie Krumsabre telling them The Harpies was a elite female-only squad of the Preatorian Guard and Lorna Cross was a high-ranking member confirming her as Angelas mother in the process, the Agorians arrive, lead by Commander Gartax but not to fight, instead they are intrested in joining the resistance. Cronk does not trust them but they are allowed to join anyway. Present Chapter 1: Fastoon Jaden and Argon suggests going to Fastoon in order to scavange some Lombax armor and weaponry. Once the Resistance arrives they discover Nefarious had similiar plans, having the Tyrranoids laying siege to nearly all of Fastoon and then scavenging all they can find. The resistance thinks up a plan thet involves both scavenging and driving the Noids of Fastoon. While Talwyn and her warbots lead the Galactic rangers in a direct assault on the Noids, Gartax leads a strike team that attacks from behind, that leaves Free field for the Lombaxes and Clank to scavenge whats needed. The plan works great and with the Phoenix filled with armor and weaponry the heroes return to base.Among the heroes findings is experimental armor blueprints, several boxes of Harpie weapons, 17 Experimental R.Y.N.O.´s and a Lombax ship that Angela claimed. Characters Present Playable Ratchet Clank Big Al Angela Cross Argon Cross Jaden Azimuth Talwyn Apogee Sasha Phyronix Cronk Zephyr Skid McMarx Helga Skrunch Merc Green Captain Quark Commander Gartax Non-playable Dr. Nefarious Lawrence Count Vigar Commander Gineron General Ardenon Admiral Vardigon Ace Hardlight Virgo The Plumber The Smuggler Slim Cognito Shady Salesman Grummel One Mr Fizzwidget Gadgetron CEO Galactic Rangers Megacorp Robot guards Chainblade B2-Brawler Mk II Gary Helen Megapede Arachnoid Past Playable Teenage Alister Azimuth Teenage Kaden Teenage Irgus Azimuth Teenage Lorna Cross Adult Kaden Adult Alister Azimuth Adult Irgus Azimuth Adult Lorna Cross Sargo Cross Middle-aged Alister Azimuth Young Ratchet Young Angela Newer Cronk Newer Zephyr Willy Non-Playable Ratchets Caretaker-bot Angelas adoptive mother Angelas adoptive father Kadens mother Kadens father Azimuth Mother Azimuth Father Lornas Mother Lornas Father Lornas Boyfriend Ratchets Mother Irgus Girlfriend Max Apogee Young Talwyn Weapons Present Everyone Combuster R.Y.N.O. X Transform Ray Nitro Launcher Ratchet Dual Lacerators Mr. Zurkon Agents of Doom Tesla Glove Plasma Beasts Buzz Blades Rocket Gatling Nano-Sniper Rift inducer 5000 Mk II Lava Gun Meele Omniwrench Millenium 12 Trillium Omniwrench 3000 Clank Clank Zapper Tie-A-Rang Plasma Whip Zoni Ray ThunderStorm Umberella Fusion Grenade Mine Glove Gravity Bomb Dynamo of Doom Plasma-Nail Cannon Meele Chronoscepter Giant Fist Jaden Azimuth Acidinator Cryo-Mine Glove Blackhole Cannon Tesla Spikes Cone Shooter Flashbang Pistol Mag-Net Launcher Pyro-bomb glove Bomb sniper Blitz Gun Meele Praetorian Omniwrench Omniwrench Millenium 14 Argon Cross Carnage Crossbow Hoverbomb Glove Ultra-hose Devastor Fist gun Cryobeam cannon Alpha Disruptor Dual Pyro claws Devastor Spitting Hydra Meele Omniwrench Millenium 14 Trillium Omniwrench 3000 Angela Cross Lancer Chopper Flamedisc gun Bola glove Cryztallizer Plasmabomb Launcher Cryozapper Bolt Gun Hammer Sling Doppelganger (similiar to Ratchets but longer to look more like Angela) Meele Harpie Krumsabre MK III Harpie Spear MK II Big Al Cryoshot (Shouldermounted) Plasma launcher Constructo Shotgun* Notes All weapons have several paintzones paintable in ten different coulors, Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Orange, Purple, Violet, White, Black and Grey. Below this are all different notes on the weapons marked with the same number of stars as after the weapon in the list *= No longer posses the ability to be customized in the same way but can still be customized according to the games Armor This was the first game to feature armor of the same name but with differences in appearences. While some is minor like Commander Gartaxs Crystaflux and onwards sported far longer shoulderpads then the average armor and Quarks armor sporting an additional diagonal torso belt some armors posses radical differences between different characters for example the Daywear "Armor" for Angela features a skirt while Ratchets variant uses shorts. Present Combat suit (Automatic equip in the start of Chapter one) Flareflux Armor Terraflux Armor Xploderflux Armor Crystaflux Armor Hydroflux Armor Acidiflux Armor Chillflux Armor Vineflux Armor Riftflux Armor Darkflux Armor Past Teenage Lombaxes,Adult Lombaxes, Middle-aged Alister Azimuth, Sargo Cross Mechanic suit Pythorshell Armor Trillium Armor Young Lombaxes Pajamas Daywear Robots Durasteel Envelopment Argonix Envelopment Raritanium-plated Envelopment Trillium Envelopment